


I've got a question for you

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Question - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Lena has a question for Kara





	

Kara stared at Lena not knowing what to do, what to say, what normal people do with their hands at a time like this.

“Kara, you’re starting to scare me,” Lena whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Kara shook her head. “I just–I’m kind of,” she took a deep breath. “Are you for real?”

Lena was taken aback, “That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was expecting.”

“No, no,” Kara began to wave her hands frantically. “I’ve never been proposed to before. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well usually you start by giving an answer.”

“Oh! Yes! Yes I want to marry you!”


End file.
